The automated traffic control system relates generally to automotive traffic signaling, and more specifically to optical driven signals for vehicles proximate to road construction.
The present invention seeks to reduce the costs of flagmen and injuries to them near road construction or other hazards. Roads undergo construction and maintenance, and occasionally endure a vehicular accident. Motorists still use roads during construction and after some accidents, often sharing a road with oncoming traffic under control of one or more flagmen. The flagmen stop traffic in one direction and allow other traffic to proceed. Flagmen at each end of a construction site coordinate changes in the direction of traffic at time intervals suitable to the volume of traffic.